


The Double Date from Hell

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Operation make Sirius jealous, Remus being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius told Remus that he told James that he and Remus were together, but it turns out he hadn’t and James wants to set them up on a double date. After a little argument and a night with the girls, Remus makes up his own plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You said you told him

“So, Moony, I haven’t seen you with a bird recently. Or at all in fact. What do you say, Padfoot, to setting our little Moony up on a date?” James asked from his bed, looking between Sirius and Remus expectantly. Sirius was shooting surprised and slightly frightened looks at Remus.

Remus gave James a confused look before narrowing his eyes at him. “James you know I’m-“

“A werewolf, right, but you need to get over that, Moons. There’s some girl out there who’ll accept you we just need to find her. Best start looking early on before all the god ones are taken.”

“That’s not what I meant-“ Remus was about to explain before Sirius cut him off. 

“Really, Remus you should just try it. Can’t do you any harm to just go out with a few of them.” Remus sat mouth wide at his boyfriend who was acting oblivious to Remus’ stare. “Who do you have in mind, Prongs? Can’t set our little Remmy up with some two bit whore.” 

“Well I was thinking that there’s that Selina girl that’s had her eyes on him for ages. Or maybe we can ask Meadows, cause she always goes for the shy type. Hey we could even send you and him on a double date. McKinnon’s been ogling your arse a lot recently.” Remus shook his head, not believing that this was happening. 

“Well I’m up for it at any rate.” Remus took a deep breath and tried to subdue his anger at Sirius. “I imagine we’ll all just go to Hogsmeade at the weekend then? Right it’s settled, me and McKinnon, Remus and Meadows. You’re going to try it on with Lily again aren’t you?”

Without hearing James’ answer, Remus picked up the book he was reading and stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door on his way out.

“What’s up with him?” James asked. “We just got him a lovely date. In theory anyway, though I doubt Dorcas will say no.”

“I’m not sure. Why do you think I would know?” Sirius asked slightly defensively though not trying to be.

“Well he always tells you everything first, so I just assumed-“

“Well don’t. I’m going to see what was wrong with him.”

James sat bewildered on the bed, not exactly certain as to what he’d done wrong. “Uh… okay. I‘ll just stay here then.”

Sirius nodded as he walked from the dormitory to find Remus who was sat in the corner of the Common Room, cradling his book as Sirius walked over. Cautiously he sat down next to him on the old sofa. “Remus?”

“Do go away, I’m busy.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I was going to tell him but then I just- I don’t know I couldn’t.”

Remus sighed. “If you don’t want to be with me, then just say so because I’m not going to-“

Sirius stopped him and spoke in a hurried and scared tone. “No Remus I want to be with you, I do but it’s hard.”

“It’s not that hard.”

“Remus, James is the only family I’ve got. I don’t want to lose him.”

“But you’d be okay losing me?” Remus challenged Sirius with a defiant stare.

“That’s not what I said.”

“I read between the lines. If it would be easier for you to just go and date McKinnon then fine, do it. Go to Hogsmeade with her, but don’t expect me to be waiting for you when you get back.” Remus stood up, pointedly not looking at Sirius and keeping his gaze anywhere else in the deserted Common Room. He kept his voice low, almost whispering as he spoke to Sirius. “I’m not going to pretend that it’s okay, Sirius. I know you want me to, and I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, so if dating McKinnon means you can have happiness then do it, but I refuse to be your bit on the side.”

Sirius stood and took Remus in his arms. Remus tensed and Sirius could tell he was trying not to cry. “I don’t want that, Remus. I want you, not her.”

Remus sniffed and slowly put the arm not still clutching the book around Sirius. They hugged for a while until James came out of the dorm to see if everything was okay. Immediately, Sirius pushed Remus away softly, so they weren’t too close and laughed, putting an arm around Remus’ shoulders in a platonic looking way. Just as James came down the stairs however, he shrugged the arm off in irritation and walked away, ignoring the protests from Sirius and James, just catching Sirius tell James that he had no idea what was wrong with Remus. James seemed concerned as he tried to walk after Remus but Remus just turned and snapped at them both. “Go back to the fucking dorm and don’t you dare even try to follow me again, James Potter.”

James had nodded and hurried off, which made Remus feel a little guilty. James hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, he thought he was helping out, but then he saw Sirius look back at him as he went with James and he felt all of the guilt leave him instantly.

Remus just barely held himself together as he headed to the girls’ dorms and knocked on Lily’s door. By the time he got there, a few tears had escaped and his eyes were already bloodshot. “Remus? What’s wrong?”

“H-He won’t…. He’s ashamed of me, Lily. I don’t know who else to go to. Nobody else knows because he won’t tell and I don’t know what to think and I shouted at James but he was just trying to help and I don’t know what to do.”

Lily called behind her to other girls in the dorm to make sure they were decent before inviting Remus inside. As soon as he got inside, he was led straight to Lily’s bed, where he was guided to sit down and Lily sat behind him, while the other 3 girls in the dorm sat in the bed with them after Lily charmed it bigger. Alice to his left, Dorcas to his right, and Marlene in front of him. 

Marlene took his hand and gave him a sympathetic look. “What happened?”

Remus took a shaky breath and leaned back against Lily a little, who was stroking his hair soothingly. “Well, we were sat in the dorm, I was doing a little bit of studying before bed, and James and Sirius were talking when Jamie had the miraculous idea to set me up on a date with Dorcas, and I was really confused because I thought he was joking, you know? Sirius told me that he’d told James a few days ago. I thought it was weird that he hadn’t said anything to me, but I thought it was just his way of showing us he accepted us and then Sirius joined in with him! Reckons he’s going on a date with you.” Remus tilted his head in Marlene’s direction. “While I go on a date with Dorcas.”

Marlene snorted and then tapped Remus hand. “Don’t be silly, Remus. As if Black would have any chance with me.” Remus chuckled. “Why would he say he’d told James though if he hadn’t?”

“Yeah that’s pretty fucked up.” The girls and Remus laughed at Alice’s bluntness as always.

“That’s the thing, Alice. It’s not the first time he’s done this, is it?”

Dorcas shifted closer and rested her head on Remus’ shoulder. “He just doesn’t know how to show you he cares.”

Remus rested his head on top of Dorcas’ and sighed. “I guess you’re right, but I don’t know what to do about it, because if he’s willing to go out with other girls just to keep James from knowing what’s the end to what he’s willing to do? What if he ends up marrying a pretty little witch and I end up being ‘the other man’? I just don’t think that’s fair because I love him and he clearly doesn’t care about how-“

He stopped when he realised all of the girls were looking at him funny, even Dorcas had removed her head and was looking at him like he’d turned blue. “What did I say? Oh god is there a spider on me again? Please say no because last time Alice gave me a black eye.”

“You love him!” They all said. 

Remus eyes widened. “I do. I love Sirius Black.” He groaned. “Oh no. I love Sirius Black.”

“Does he know?” Lily asked.

“I think he knows, but I don’t know. I mean I haven’t said it yet because I was waiting for the right moment I guess.”

“Maybe that’s why he hasn’t told James you dunce. Maybe he doesn’t want James to find out because he thinks you don’t love him.”

“That’s ridiculous Lily of course I love him.”

“But you haven’t told him, have you?”

“He doesn’t need me to tell him.”

“Remus Lupin.” Lily sat up, and Remus turned his head towards her. “Who is the most physically affectionate person you know that will without a doubt, smother anyone he has a fond liking of with hugs at the very least?”

“…Sirius.”

“Who has a following of loyal fan girls following him around Hogwarts 24/7?”

“…Sirius.”

“And who has been disowned by the people he called his own family?”

Remus eyes softened and he curled in on himself a bit. “Oh god. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what love is. He’s scared because he’s only ever been given physical affection all his life from people who fancy him and ignored and hated by who he thought he loved, and I’ve only given him physical affection because I haven’t told him. It’s my own fault.”

“No.” All of the girls said at once.

“No matter what, he still lied to you, and that wasn’t your fault.” Dorcas said.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, and he’s been in relationships before and told James about them.” Alice supplied. 

“And James knows everything about him, so by all means there was no legitimate reason for him not to tell him, so don’t you go blaming yourself for this, Remus.” Lily said, calm as ever.

Remus looked to Marlene and held his arms open. “You and Sirius are truly made for each other, he just needs an opportunity to see it.” Marlene crawled into Remus arms however then turned around so her back was facing his chest while he took her hair in his hands. “You should give him a taste of his own medicine.” Remus hummed in agreement while he took three segments of Marlene’s hair and started putting in into a loose plait. “I say we make him jealous. I say you go on that date.” He finished off the plait rather quickly and pulled gently at the different segments making it ruffled but flat and then held out his hand for a hairgrip. 

“I don’t know why he’d get jealous though, it was part his idea.” He then pinned it across the top of her hair and pulled it up into a bobble he took from Lily. “He’s just going to be oblivious, I mean he’s been dating girls to cover up his sexuality for years, so I don’t think he’s going to change now.” He then pulled the hair around the pony tail into a messy, loose bun and tied the plait around it, securing it with hair grips.

“He’s never seen you on a date with another girl though, right Remus?”

“Actually he has, Lily. Once. In third year. Not by my own doing of course, it was James working his matchmaking magic as per. We only went out on one lunch date though for a picnic and it was awful. So boring.” He levitated a few flowers from one of the nightstands and wove them into the hair. He then took her loose fringe at the front and pinned it back, putting a daisy in the pin to make it look like the flower was holding it back.

“What about with another boy?” Marlene asked?

“Well he hasn’t seen that yet, I guess.” He said, as Alice switched with Marlene to get her hair done next.

“I’ve got an idea.” 

Lily shook her head. “Oh no Marlene get that look off your face it’s devious and I don’t trust it.”

“What? I’m only going to help Remus, and I’ve got just the man who can help us out…”


	2. So this is the plan

“Gideon Prewitt? That was your big plan to make My Siri Jealous? Well, Marlene it’s not brilliant but I’m rather inclined to believe it will work.”

“Hey! I’m a brilliant date I’ll have you know! And-“

Marlene put a hand over Gideon’s mouth before he ruined her big reveal. “And that’s not even the best part, Remus! Presenting…” Marlene walked over to the dormitory door and opened it dramatically. “Bachelor number 2!” 

Standing rather awkwardly in the doorway was Benjy Fenwick. “Um, I’m here for the uh thing that Marlene said about. The um… the double date?” Marlene ushered him in and sat him down on the bed next to Gideon, and began to explain.

“Right the plan is basically that you are both going to on a date with Remus, at the same time, and make him look like a stud. I mean really go for it. I want inappropriate touches like you can’t help yourselves, I want obvious innuendos, I want kisses and hugs and squeezes.”

“What does that even entail?” Remus muttered to Lily, who just shrugged.

“I want you all over the guy. Is that understood? The goal here, gentlemen, is to make a man jealous! That will require a great deal of determination and affection. You wouldn’t want to disappoint us would you?”

Both of the boys on the bed nodded as Lily, Remus and the other girls snickered and watched. 

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now, get out. The date is tomorrow and we need to get Remus in the zone. I want you here 8 sharp. You will take him from the Common Room and get your own carriage to Hogsmeade then you will meet me and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. Got that? Great, now, go!” Marlene dragged the two boys up and pushed them out so they could go back to their own dorms. 

“I can’t believe you made Benjy come all the way from Hufflepuff just to kick him out.” Remus said, amused.

“I had to make sure he was dedicated to the cause.” Marlene said with a shrug.

“You know, if either of you were straight, you and Sirius would be perfect for each other.” Remus said, laughing.

“We’d be explosive. We’d clash all the time. Plus, I couldn’t deal with that arrogance, I don’t know how you do it.”

“He’s sweet on the inside.”

“I’m sure he is.”

Marlene shook her head as she said it and pushed Remus into the bathroom, telling him to take a shower with the nice smelling soaps. “And use conditioner, I want your hair soft not rough. You’re going to be absolutely delectable.” Remus hook his head and headed to the shower. 

While he was in the bathroom the girls sat on Lily’s big bed and brainstormed ways to fiddle with Remus to make him more presentable for the date. At least that’s what they were doing until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lily answered and made a surprised face, raising her eyebrows. “Potter? What do you want?”

“Well I was actually here to talk to Marlene. Wondering if she would be willing to take Sirius out for a date?” 

“I suppose I could spare one date.” Came Marlene’s voice from inside.

“Is that all?” Lily asked, straight faced.

“Actually, have you seen Remus anywhere? Sirius is out looking for him right now, which is why I’m here. Which reminds me, I was wondering if Dorcas would be available for a date with him at the same time. Kind of like a double date thing?”

Lily considered telling him the truth but then shook her head. “I haven’t seen him, Potter. Maybe he needed a small break from your idiocy, I sure as hell know I do. And no, Dorcas will not go on a date with him.” 

“Why don’t we let her decide?”

“Yeah, no she’s right I’m not doing that.” Said Dorcas from inside, which made Lily smile smugly as she shut the door in his face.

She went back to the bed as James went back to his dormitory. Not five minutes later, there was another knock at the door. She hardly got halfway there before it burst open however, revealing a heavy breathing, red-faced Sirius Black. “Where is he? I know he’s here you’re the only person he goes to when he’s upset with us. What have you done with him, Lily? Where are you keeping my Remus?”

“Your Remus?” Lily asked.

“W-Well- I mean he is my friend so yeah, I guess. Where is he?”

Lily sighed and shook her head. “And you wonder why he’s upset with you.”

Just as Sirius was about to ask what she was talking about, Remus came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, smelling of flowers and expensive soap. Steam enveloped him and his hair was flat against his head and his skin was still glistening from the water that hadn’t dried. There were a few rivulets that were trickling down his chest and muscles, over his scars and stopping at the towel, that Sirius couldn’t help but look at, with his mouth slightly parted at how beautiful his boyfriend was. He then flipped his hair from his face, sending water dropping everywhere with it, but making his muscles tense and giving Sirius a lovely view of his neck and Adams apple, as well as the small love bite on his collarbone.

“You’ll catch flies, Black.” Said Lily, but Sirius didn’t hear her. The other girls were just watching Sirius watch Remus and were wondering if they were ever going to find somebody who looked at them like that. 

Remus then noticed and turned to look at the same thing everyone else was. “Sirius? What are you doing here?” 

“Sirius shook out of his little daze and blinked a few times. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You don’t belong here, you belong with me! In the dorm room that is, not surrounded by these tarts.”

“Sirius that’s not very nice. Besides, they’re my friends, and I’m not going back. I’m staying here tonight.”

“Is all because of that stupid thing?”

“It’s not stupid to me!” Remus snapped, feeling irritated at Sirius’ carelessness again. “Just go. You need to get ready for your date tomorrow.”

“Remus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Just go.”

Sirius looked at the floor, not daring to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, no matter how much he just wanted to run over and hold him. If he did that though, then the girls would know before James, and that would never do. James would have a fit. “Please, I’ll do it I will!”

“That’s what you said last week and look at where we are! I’ll be back in the dorm tomorrow, okay? Just give me some space. Get ready for tomorrow.” 

Sirius nodded and walked out of the room. “Goodnight then I guess.” He said, before shutting the door behind himself and trudging to his own dorm room.

When he was sure Sirius was gone, Remus sat down on the closest bed and put his head in his hands and made a frustrated noise. 

The girls looked at each other then back to Remus, and Marlene, as always, broke the silence. “Don’t worry, Remus we’ve got you. After tomorrow he’ll have his mind in check, you just watch.”

Alice crawled up behind him on the bed and started to massage her fingers into his head to spread around some hair mousse that she used to help make her fly away hairs more tame because of her curls. It also made it feel nice and bouncy. “That smells heavenly.” Remus said to Alice, leaning his head back into her touch. “All of the products in our room, mainly, James and Sirius’, smell exactly the same as their soap and cologne and literally everything.”

“Well this one doesn’t actually have a named smell but it is nice I do agree.”

Remus smiled at Alice and she smiled back while still getting the mousse all through his hair. “I don’t have any pyjamas here.”

“No, you do. From last time Sirius made you angry. Remember? He flirted with Marlene all through dinner because James looked at you both funny.”

“Oh yeah, the chequered ones? I was wondering where I left those.”

“Well you better get changed and get some well earned rest. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow.”

“All of my clothes are in the dorm am I going in my uniform?”

“Remus.” Lily said. “Don’t you worry about clothes, Marly and me are gonna transfigure you something up while you sleep so it’s a surprise, okay? Now go get changed and get in my bed.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Remus got changed in no time and ended up flat out in Lily’s bed after 10 minutes, having been exhausted from two fights and a hard days work, dreaming about his stupid, gorgeous, idiotic, sexy boyfriend and how jealous he could get.


	3. Here goes nothing

When Remus woke up, he instantly felt hands on him and his eyes shot open. “As much as I appreciate the effort, Marls, I’m quite thoroughly taken.”

“Remus, darling, he can never love you like I can. In all seriousness though, I was trying to find Lily’s comb and I saw it under you, you big lump so now that you’re awake, would you kindly get the hell up?” 

Remus rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling the comb stick to his side as he went. “Oh.” He said, simply, after taking it off himself and giving it to Marlene.

Marlene shook her head and gave it to Lily, who immediately sat behind Remus and started fiddling with his hair. “Alice could you pass me that hair stuff you put on when it’s dry?”

“No need to be so technical Lily.”

“Shut up Remus and stay still.” Lily said as she ran her fingers through the curls on top of his head smoothly, which was unusual because Remus always got his fingers tangled and it damn hurt when it got caught, but Lily was going through it like a warm knife through butter. He then felt a comb go through the shorter curls at the back of his head, making them less wild but giving him a fresh out of bed look still. She then started to massage his head again and then flatted down the hair at the sides of his head. A quick dash of hairspray later and Lily jumped in front of him to capture and perfectly manoeuvre stray hairs into place, making him look flawlessly tousled.

“Can I brush my teeth now?” Remus asked and Lily just nodded, not really listening and still inspecting her work as he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he came out, refreshed and hair still perfect, the girls were on him instantly. He was pulled down onto the bed by Alice, and Dorcas stood between his open legs as he sat, holding a few different sized brushes and containers. 

“Oh no, I’m not wearing make up you have to be joking!” 

“It’s not going to be obvious, it’s just going to highlight your best features and such so just shut up and stay still, okay? Now close your eyes.”

Reluctantly, Remus did as he was told and sat completely at Dorcas’ mercy. He felt a soft brushing over his face which was rather pleasant, even if it tickled a little, but then he felt someone grasping his hand and flinched, not expecting it. “What’s that?”

He heard Alice’s voice reply. “It’s something that muggles use to make their hands look pretty. It’s called henna and its sort of like a temporary tattoo and well, Sirius is into that kind of thing, right? Being all punk or whatever. I thought it’d be a nice touch.”

“I’ll be able to take it off, right?”

“Well it stains your skin for a couple of days but it does wash off yes.”

“Muggles. Astounding. Go ahead then, get it over with.”

“Be still though you have to wait until it dries.”

Remus nodded, his eyes still firmly shut, and he felt a cool liquid type thing settling on his hand in swirls and dots and things, though he could not see. Meanwhile, on his face, the brushing had ceased and there was a feeling of cold metal against his eyebrow, that-

“Ouch!” 

“Sorry I’m just shaping them so they don’t look so bushy! Need to be on top form for your date, Rem.”

“I swear you girls will be the death of me.”

“Thank you.” They all chimed in unison.

When his eyebrows were numb from plucking, he felt a small brush going over them, and then a sticky liquid on his lips. His hand felt fully covered now in the strong-smelling henna stuff that Alice had put on it, but he still hadn’t seen it. He then felt a sharp jab in the corner of his eye and it crinkled a bit, but the same thing happened to the other and a very thin line was drawn on his eyelid. 

“Is that eyeliner?”

“How do you know that?”

“Sirius went through a phase.”

“Sounds about right. Anyway I’m done now, but don’t look in the mirror, Lily and Marly don’t want you to see until you’re wearing your outfit.”

“Okay.” He sighed. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at his hand to see small tribal patterns swirling over his skin beautifully and he admired the work with a smile. “This is very good Alice.”

“Thank you, Frank never lets me do it on him.”

Remus laughed as he was pulled up and a pile of clothing was thrust into his hands. “Put these on.” Marlene said. “In the bathroom, go! And wash that stuff off your hand when you’re in there!”

Ten minutes later, Remus came out wearing a simple black suit with a crisp white shirt and a long black tie that was wonky. His sleeves were also messed up, which Marlene fixed immediately, and then she put a little white rose with an anti withering charm into his blazer pocket. “Now you can look in the mirror.” She said, pulling hi towards the body length mirror on the wall.

When he looked at himself, he actually smiled. The skin on his face looked smooth and scar-less from a distance and when he leaned in closer to his image he could hardly see any imperfections in his skin at all, apart from that one huge scar from his left eyebrow to his jaw, but there was no chance of hiding that. His eyelashes looked longer because of the undetectably thin eyeliner and his eyebrows were perfect, making his face look more even and angular. His lips looked a slightly darker shade of red than normal, though no one would notice had they not looked at him all the time, but there was no glossy shine to show that he was wearing anything at all. Despite the fact he knew he was wearing make up, it looked like he was just a normally handsome man. He then stepped back and looked at his outfit, spinning as he did so to see how perfectly the material hugged his arse and made his body look fit and tight. The dark shade of black also contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and made him look suave and charming. He then reached up to brush his hair and noticed two things. First, his hair felt like silk. Secondly, the tattoo on his hand looked beautiful. It was not as dark as at first, but the patterns were still prominent and added a roguish tint to his look, making him look without a doubt like a flawless bad boy. He loved it.

“Girls I… thank you I look…”

“Sexy? Damn right, we’re good aren’t we?” 

“Absolutely.”

They then hurried to get them selves ready and pushed Remus out the door quickly, but going before him into the Common Room. Before they got there, however, Remus had also acquired a fancy watch, a pair of expensive looking sunglasses for outside, and a packet of cigarettes.

Without trying to make a big deal out of things, they hurried through the Common Room and picked up Gideon and Benjy on the way out.

 

…………………………………

 

One hour later, after the commute to Hogsmeade and Marlene getting Sirius, Remus found himself walking into the three broomsticks, holding Gideon and Benjy on either arm, while wearing his sunglasses. He walked in with as much confidence as he could muster, then walked over to where Sirius and Marlene, and surprising James and Lily, were sitting, letting his dates go in first to the booth, leaving himself to pull up a chair to the end of the full table.

Sirius had his eyes glued to Remus as he pushed his tattooed hand through his hair perfect then moved them down to take off his sunglasses, revealing his full face for Sirius to ogle. He winked at Sirius when people noticed he was staring. “Like what you see there Pads?”

Sirius just blushed and hurriedly took a drink of his butter beer. “I should hope not.” Came Benjy’s voice from beside Sirius, to which Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You’re all ours today, isn’t that right, Remus?”

“Yeah.” Said Gideon, smiling lustfully at Remus, and making Sirius bristle. “We’re going to have fun with you tonight.”

“Is that any way to speak at dinner, boys? Honestly, it’s like you were raised by wolves.” He said, winking at each of the boys in turn and making them smile cheekily and blush. 

James coughed from across the table to get Remus’ attention. “Remus, are you…?”

“Gay? Oh absolutely. Bent as they come I’m afraid. I would have told you sooner but I didn’t know how you’d react so-“

“Are you kidding me? Remus all we’ve been through, all we’ve shared and you thought I’d hate you or judge you because you like boys? I’m a little hurt if I’m being perfectly honest with you. I thought you knew me better than that.”

“I would have told you it was my partner that was iffy about it so I kept my mouth shut.”

“Your partner? Who-“

“It’s not important, but now you know. Thank you, James.”

James nodded and went back to talking to Lily, who was trying to act like she wasn’t only there to see what Sirius would do. Though, Remus noticed, she did seem to keep switching her attention back to James every now and again with a genuine Lily-smile while Prewitt and Fenwick flirted shamelessly at Remus, and Remus accepted their advances with lustful looks and playful replies. Sirius was furious, his face red with anger as he stared at the other two boys, ignoring Marlene completely, who had actually vacated the table a good few minutes ago in order to get a few drinks, not that Sirius cared or noticed. 

At a particularly dirty innuendo, Gideon got a swift kick to the shin and looked at Sirius to find him glowering at him.

“Remus…” Benjy started, putting his hand on Remus’ leg. “I’ve never seen somebody with eyes as gorgeous as yours. Honestly, I could look at them all day, or while we’re making-“

“No!” Sirius suddenly shouted, earning the attention of everyone at the table. 

James looked curiously at Sirius but Sirius wasn’t looking at him, rather glaring at the hand on Remus’ thigh. “Get your fucking hands off of him right now if you value them.”

Benjy quickly slid his hand from Remus’ thigh and scrambled out of the seat when Sirius pushed him along and got out eh booth, pulling Remus up along with him, grasping him by the suit of his collar and bringing their faces inches apart. “What are you doing, Sirius?”

“Yeah if you have a problem with him-“ Came James’ voice but he was quickly cut off by Sirius.

“Fuck off Prongs. Remus, I can’t do this.” Remus filled with fear, thinking he’d pushed his boyfriend to far and it was over. He began to panic as Sirius continued. “I can’t pretend anymore, you were right.” Sirius started tearing up and he let go of Remus’ collar so he could hide his face behind his hands as he started to cry. “I’m sorry I kept it a secret. I love you so much, but I was scared and I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself because you were my escape from this shitty world. When my family disowned me I lived with James and his house always reminds me of what I did. Of what I am. But, then I come to you and I don’t feel any of that. I feel complete and whole and like I’m worth so much more because you’re my whole world I don’t deserve you but I didn’t want to share us with anybody because I fucking love you so much it’s scary. I’d die for you, Remus, and I didn’t want anybody else to know I was that vulnerable when it came to you, so I’m sorry all right?” Remus reached a hand out to Sirius to comfort him, but Sirius pushed it away. “Don’t.”

“Sirius, I-“

“What?” Sirius looked up from his hands to reveal to Remus that his eyes were now streaming angry and hurt tears. 

“I love you too.”

“Don’t you just be saying that to make me feel better Remus Lupin.”

“No, he really does.” Said Lily and Marlene. 

Sirius looked between them then at Remus. “They knew?!” 

“Of course we knew you twat. Who else was he supposed to go to when his boyfriend hurt his feelings? James? Peter? He kept his promise and never told your friends! Oh, and another thing-“

“Thank you Marlene I think I can take it from here.” Remus said, nodding at Marlene who nodded back and settled down. “I did tell them, but only because I wanted people to know how lucky I was. I wanted somebody to know that the handsome, lovely, kind Sirius Black chose a wreck like me. I wanted to show you off because I love you.”

“Never shuts up about you. ‘Have you seen his hair today, it flows in the wind when he’s playing quidditch I swear he’s a direct descendant of Aphrodite’.” Marlene supplied to which Lily laughed and decided to join in.

“’Oh Lily, he must be named after the stars in his eyes because I can’t think of anything more beautiful and majestic.’”

“’Marls you would not believe how sexy his arse looks in leather!’”

“’Lil I know you said you don’t want to hear but this one time he came sauntering into the dorm wearing just a towel and bent over and the towel fell and I promise you I’ve never gotten so hard so quick in my li-‘”

“Right, that’s quite enough!” Remus cut in, blushing while Sirius smirked and pulled him into a hug. 

“I was wondering where you ran off to. I honestly thought you’d gone to some bathroom to have a wank.” Remus buried his face into Sirius’ shoulder so he wouldn’t have to face Sirius with his blush.

“Stop it, we’re still in public, Siri.”

“Oh but Remus, it’s okay now because people know.” Sirius slipped his hands down to squeeze Remus’ arse, making Remus jump and pull back, noting the makeup on Sirius’ shirt, making him groan with more embarrassment.

“Can we go now?” Remus asked. “I think I got my point across.”

“Sure thing, Love. James, we’ll talk about this later, yeah? What do you say to the dormitory at about what half eight?”

“That’s two hours from now…” James said. Sirius just winked at him in response and pulled Remus out of the bar, while James just muttered an ‘oh’ and went back to talking to Lily. 

“What do you think of the get up?” Remus asked as he was pushed into the dorm while Sirius locked the door.

“Really Moony? I’ve had a hard on since you walked in the door. You look delectable.”

Remus grinned and pulled Sirius flush to hip by his hips. “Shall I make an effort more often, then?”

“You really don’t have to, Moons. £500 suit and makeup, or charity shop jumper and au natural either way you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen and the only one I want.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“With pleasure.” Sirius said, picking Remus up easily and throwing him on his bed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
